Many different types of fire hoses are known in the art. One type of fire hose is a double-jacketed fire hose. This fire hose has two jackets (i.e. an inner jacket and an outer jacket) as well as an inner tube (“waterway” or “lining”) for carrying water or other firefighting fluid. The inner and outer jackets thus form a two-layered outer sheath that envelops and protects the inner tube (waterway) from wear. The inner tube may be may of any suitable polymer or elastomer. The inner and outer jackets may be made of any suitable abrasion-resistant woven fabrics.
One problem, discovered by Applicant, that arises when these fire hoses are folded or rolled when wet is that air may become trapped between the inner jacket and the outer jacket. This air makes it difficult to properly fold or roll the fire hose after usage as the hose will not lay flat.
A solution to this technical problem is disclosed herein.